Question: To get to work each morning, Stephanie takes a car 9.79 kilometers and a motorcycle 6.11 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 20.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Stephanie's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Stephanie travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Stephanie travels 15.9 kilometers in total.